This invention relates in general to angle adjustment assemblies and more particularly, to angle adjustment assemblies for wheelchairs and components therefor.
Angle adjustment of components is often necessary for proper fit of the components. This particularly holds true for wheelchairs and components therefor. Most frequently, wheelchairs and components therefor have to be properly adjusted to fit the user. Adjustments in wheelchairs and components therefor may even be made depending on the use of the wheelchairs. For example, the camber angle of rear or drive wheels is frequently adjusted to lower the profile of a wheelchair and provide a wider footprint to improve stability, lower rolling resistance, and better control at higher speeds, especially when the wheelchair is used in para-athletic events. However, a wide footprint may be unsuitable in a narrow environment. In these cases, the camber angle may be adjusted to narrow the footprint of the wheelchair to allow the wheelchair to be navigated through narrow pathways, and to reduce strain on wheel bearings.
Adjusting the camber angle of the rear wheels tilts the wheelchair frame rearward. Caster assemblies, connected to the front frame, tilt as the frame is tilted. Upon tilting, the caster stem tilts at an angle. This is unacceptable because the caster stem must maintain a true vertical orientation to enable the wheelchair to be properly steered, and to prevent the casters from fluttering. Adjustment in the caster angle is necessary to correct the angle of the caster stem following adjustments in the camber angle of the rear wheels.
An angle adjustment assembly is needed to readily and accurately adjust angles, especially when making such adjustments in wheelchair and components therefor.